The Game Of Seduction
by LivBenso
Summary: In the game of seduction there's only one rule: never fall in love.


**Olivia Carolyn Pope**

My life was never a sea of roses, but nothing that I could worry about much. My father died in a car accident when I was five, leaving my mother alone to care for her two children, me and my brother Luke, who at the time was only a few months old.

I graduated in journalism, but I did not have much opportunity in this profession. I ended up being invited to work at the largest and best builder in Washington DC, whose owner was the brother of my best friend's boyfriend. Being secretary of the president of the company has its advantages, but unfortunately I never got along with it. Fitzgerald Grant was the man who could be called hell. Not that he treated me badly or something, but the mere fact that he was handsome, muscular and having a pair of blue eyes, made my professional coexistence with him almost impossible. Every day they were little joke and bland intentions, but one that I tried to forget every day.

"Do you need anything, Mother?" I asked my mother as soon as I entered her room. The nurse was removing her clothes so she could take her shower. My mother had Breast Cancer and was doing many chemotherapy sessions, which resulted in her hair falling off and leaving her somewhat weakened. I hired a nurse so that in my absence and Luke's, she could always be well cared for.

"I'm fine, my dear." Mom smiled sweetly. This was what I needed to make my Monday good, a sincere smile from my mother. "You can go to work, love. Michelle will take care of me.

"Anything is just calling me ..." I said looking at Michelle, the nurse, who nodded. I gave my mother a quick kiss and I had a quick coffee on the table, taking a cab then. Luke já had gone to college, so I did not have to wait for the brat.

As I finished arranging my hair in the taxi, I heard my cell phone vibrating from inside the bag and I decided to pick it up soon, praying that it was not Mr. Perfect who was already messing with my life. I sighed relieved to see who was on the viewer, Abigail Whelan. Or Abby, one of my best friends.

"Hi, Abby," I said as I answered the call, putting my cell phone in my ear with my shoulder as I tried to put my hairbrush in my big bag.

"Hi, Liv," Abby said in her usual excited voice. How could that girl be like that on a Monday? I do not know, I just know that this was one of the things I loved most about my friend - Are you already coming to the company?

"Yes, I'll be there in about five minutes." Because?

\- It's just that I have something very important to tell you and Quinn! - my friend almost shouted on the phone just thinking of that information she wanted to tell us. Surely there was something about Jake, the two of them were very stuck lately ... I think there was a wedding out there - I came to the company with Jake, since he wants to talk to Fitz. I'm waiting for you in your living room, I've already told Quinn to come here as soon as she arrives.

" All right, Miss. Excitement. I'm getting there in a little while. "I smiled as I felt the happiness in my friend's voice. I was single and had already been disappointed in every possible way, so it was great to know that at least someone had gotten along well with love.

"Okay, I love you," and hung up the call. I rolled my eyes and put my cell phone in the bag again, placing it on my shoulder as soon as I saw the front of the construction company I worked for. She was beautiful, her entrance had a glass curtain and a lovely garden.

I paid the taxi driver and got out of the vehicle, straightening my skirt on my body and walking to the elevator where it took me to the last floor, where was my room and the office of Mr. Perfect ... Oops! Mr. Grant. I fought with my subconscious before I ended up calling him that.

I walked quickly to my office, where I found Abby sitting on my desk, typing quickly on her cell phone. She was so focused on the message she was sending, that she did not even notice me.

" Abby!" I called his attention to pop in front of his face. She looked dazed and blocked her cell phone, smiling sweetly then.

"I was talking to Quinn, she's going to be late and she can not make it now. So I'll tell you the news to yourself!"

"Speak soon, I'm getting anxious already!"

"I'm engaged! Jake asked me to marry him yesterday " I got it! From the excitement Abby was on the phone, it could just be something of the sort. Not that this was a surprise, the two had dated a few years ago and Jake was a great person, it really seemed to make my friend happy. And what could I want? It was evident the joy present in Abby's face and God, how good it was to see her like this.

"Oh, Abby, how beautiful! I wish only good things for you, you know ... "I smiled as I hugged my friend and I heard her snort a little. How cute!

"I know that, Liv, I know that." She smiled as she pulled away and then slipped her purse over her right shoulder. "Now let me go, before Fitz shows up and comes and fights with you.

"Do not tell me ... I have to go into his room now and see what Mr. Perfect wants to do." I rolled my eyes as I pictured that devil in the form of people looking at me like that, swallowing my body with my eyes and smiling at him. Only way he knew. Argh, how I was angry with that man!

"Ah Liv, we both know what he wants ..." Abby smirked and looked me up and down.

"We do not know, Whelan!" snorted irritated and picked up the papers she had prepared on Friday to deliver it "Now you go back to your work I have to go back to mine."

" And I bet you're crazy to go and see how your little boss is ..."

" Abigail!" I shouted as loudly as I could. What I least wanted was someone complaining that we were both making noise.

"Kisses love ... " my friend winked at me before leaving my room. Oh how I wanted to scream at that girl when she came up with those nonsense pranks.

Irritated, I rolled over and pressed the papers to my chest, pushing away any thoughts that were not related to my work.

I reached the door of Fitz's door, sighed heavily, and struck two.

" In between!" I heard Fitz's voice come from inside the room and opened the door automatically, getting the best view of all this morning. My boss was not only handsome as ever, he was simply wonderful! He wore no suit or tie, just a black social shirt with two open buttons and sleeves at his elbows, which indicated a chill in his mood.

"But look who it is, my favorite secretary!" Fitz smiled sideways, resting his elbows on the table. I rolled my eyes and sat in one of the chairs, placing the papers on the table. I noticed at a glance that his blue eyes jumped to my cleavage, which made me straighten him in a more behaving way.

"Do you want anything, Mr. Grant?" I asked as formally as I could, I did not want to give more room for that piece of sin that lay before me.

"You know you can call me Fitz, sweetheart ..." Fitz smiled sideways and leaned back in his chair, tossing his black hair back.

"Whatever," I said indifferently. "You want something, Fitz?"

"You," he said loudly, making me a little dizzy with his sincerity. How far could that man go? I was impressed.

"Sorry, Fitz ... I can not offer you that."

"Then you feel my darling, I need your help."

"And what kind of help can I know?" I asked, slightly curious. I was crazy to know how far he could go.

"My father proposed to take possession of this company, and as my brother has his dear hospital, he gave up on his part." Fitz began to explain something that might be of interest to me. "But for me to be the sole owner of the builder, Gave the condition that I needed to be married or plan to marry.

Um, now I was understanding where he wanted to go ...

"I know you need money for your mother's treatment, and you're single, an extremely beautiful woman." He blinked in the last part, which made me roll my eyes as I watched the scene. Propose a kind of business. My father will come to visit me next month, to see how my life is going and just so to pass my name on this beauty to paper. And I'd like you to pretend to be my fiancée and spend a few months at my house, acting, say so.

"What?" I asked in astonishment. I was not believing the words I had just heard. If you ever see this man all day bad, imagine pretending to have some kind of relationship with him. That would be the price of all my sins, for sure.

"What is Olivia, you need money ... and I need a nice, nice woman." Perfect match, do not you think? Fitz smiled sideways again and stared at those incredible eyes on mine. For a moment I thought of his proposal ... But no, I could not do that. That would be against the rules of my extreme coexistence with Mr. Perfect.

"No, I do not think so." I got up quickly and straightened my skirt. "And if you did not notice, I would not accept your offer.

I walked quickly toward the door, desperate to leave that room and no longer share the meager oxygen with Fitz. But I was not fast enough and I heard some words that somehow made my legs tremble:

"You'll still be mine, Pope ... Oh, it's gone!"


End file.
